


Baby, nothing comes for free

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corsetry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Historical queers, Kissing, M/M, POV Queer Character, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Jonah and Barnabas, before everything.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	Baby, nothing comes for free

Barnabas woke up to the sound of water pouring.

He untangled himself from the sheets and rolled over. The translucent canopy curtains glowed with the sunlight through the window. Jonah, halfway across the room, was a blurry silhouette, bent over the washbasin.

Barnabas stuck one hand out, parting the curtains with his fingertips. Jonah was nude except for his underwear, washing his face in the basin.

“Good morning,” Barnabas said, cheerfully.

Jonah lifted his head, water dripping from his curls. He smiled. “You’re up early. I was expecting you to sleep another hour.

“I slept very well.” Barnabas had a brief fight with the curtains, then clambered out of bed, shuffling over to Jonah and squeezing his hips.

They kissed, languidly. Barnabas slid his hands up Jonah’s sides and up, to squeeze his chest.

“Pretty boy,” Barnabas murmured, when they broke apart, tipping Jonah’s chin up.

Jonah snapped playfully at his fingers. “Help me with my corset?”

Barnabas smiled. “Of course I will.” Without hesitating, he grasped Jonah by the shoulders and spun him around, marching him over to the mirror. Jonah’s clothes were already waiting there, the modified corset on top.

While a corset for a woman served to accentuate the curves of the body, Jonah’s corset had been adjusted to flatten his chest. It was tied higher on his chest than a corset, boned at the top and flared slightly around his waist, to make his silhouette more square.

Jonathan Fanshawe had gifted it to Jonah, having struck up a friendship with a tailor in order to procure a similar garment for himself.

Jonah could get into it himself, of course; it wouldn’t be much use to him if he couldn’t. But he often asked Barnabas to do it, and never quite explained why.

Barnabas wrapped the corset around Jonah, letting him hold it in place and reposition it while Barnabas fiddled with the lacing.

Sometimes Jonah left it laced, just loosened it and slipped it off over his head, but Barnabas had undressed him last night, and he had taken particular care in drawing out the process as much as possible.

Barnabas laced the corset loosely at first, ensuring it was in the proper place, before he wrapped the strings around his hands and  _ pulled. _

He could never resist watching this part, staring over Jonah’s shoulder at their reflections in the mirror. Jonah’s whole posture changed. The corset kept him upright, but the tension that always rose in him at the sight of his own body flooded away again. He looked at ease.

Barnabas pulled the corset snug, tied the strings out of the way, and rested his chin on Jonah’s shoulder. “Satisfactory?”

“As always, my dear Barnabas.” Jonah’s voice dipped just slightly lower.

“Is there anything else I can assist you with?” Barnabas asked, pulling Jonah back against his chest. His hand drifted suggestively downward, past the end of the corset, to where a fine trail of hair led into Jonah’s underwear.

Jonah met Barnabas’ gaze in the mirror. Something Barnabas caught sight of there frightened him, just for a moment. There was a fierceness in Jonah’s eyes, a fire. He looked as though he’d set London ablaze on a whim.

Then it was gone, and Jonah was nodding, unbuttoning his underwear, pushing it down to his ankles.

Barnabas pressed two fingers to Jonah’s slit, sliding carefully up and down, gathering dampness on his fingers before he pressed down on Jonah’s cock.

Jonah made a thin sound, like a half-swallowed whimper. Barnabas kissed the side of his neck, rocking his fingers back and forth.

“I wish you would stay,” Jonah gasped, grinding onto Barnabas’ fingers so forcefully he nearly pitched forward.

Barnabas grabbed him by the hip and got his other arm around his waist. “Easy,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Jonah whined, folding forward as much as the corset would allow him. He nearly kicked Barnabas in the shin.

Barnabas heaved Jonah off his feet, making him shriek, and carried him back to the bed, tossing him down on the sheets. “You’re insatiable,” he growled, burying his face between Jonah’s thighs.

Jonah made the loveliest sounds when Barnabas licked at him, mewling and crying out, but he came in near silence, sighing Barnabas’ name as he licked him through it.

Barnabas left him to catch his breath as he went to wash his face. He looked up when Jonah walked over, wrapping his arms around Barnabas and nosing between his shoulderblades. Barnabas let him cling for a moment longer, before turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Shall we face the day, then, my dear?”

Jonah smiled up at him. “Perhaps we should get dressed first.”


End file.
